


War room

by watermelonsuit



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Clone problems who's got 'em, Hate Sex, M/M, Porn with references to plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonsuit/pseuds/watermelonsuit
Summary: The strategic maps all look the same: the last stations at the borders of Cardassian space glow the same eerie color until one by one the ship-lights drift away and the outpost-lights blink off, abandoned.





	

The strategic maps all look the same: the last stations at the borders of Cardassian space glow the same eerie color until one by one the ship-lights drift away and the outpost-lights blink off, abandoned. Damar can remember what it was like to visit the farthest reaches of the Union when he was in the military, but now that he's in the capitol alongside Cardassians that might as well be Jem'Hadar drones, the retreat and rearrangement of icons on a map have lost their meaning. Only the names of star systems and colonies recall their people, their homes and cities.

The Dominion has driven everyone else away: threatening Damar's family, his friends, his women. Weyoun whispers classified plans when they meet like this, thinking it will keep him quiet; most of the time Damar doesn't care. Occasionally he's imagined choking the arrogance from that delicate Vorta throat, but it's not that satisfying. Instead, he traces the foreign lines of Weyoun's ear and jaw until his eyelids flutter. The rasp of even the smallest scales leaves flushed, purplish marks, but those vanish well before Damar begins to fuck him. (Weyoun may insist he's not _some coarse Ferengi_ , but he shivers when Damar touches him, and he moans when Damar finally thrusts into him, all gentleness gone.)

"I've revised the secondary command code," Weyoun gasps. "I can give it to you, but breathe one word of it to anyone and you won't be alive long enough to stand trial."

Weyoun has no business changing that code, and it's insulting that the shapeshifters gave him the privilege to him in the first place, but Damar doesn't argue. He thrusts deeper, slower, harder.

"We're going to send more Cardassian ships to the facilities in the Rondac system." Trading loyal Cardassian citizens for more expendable Jem'Hadar and more Vorta. Damar spreads Weyoun's legs farther apart, the flat of his hand on Weyoun's inner thigh.

"Damar," Weyoun says. As if Damar didn't hear him.

"You," Damar grunts, all he can manage to hold back the ache swelling in him.

" _Damar_." Weyoun is smirking again, clearly pleased to have Damar fucking him so desperately, clearly believing he's in control. The nerve. And yet Damar can't help it, he comes as soon as Weyoun says his name. When he finally collapses on top of Weyoun, Damar can only feel how gratifying it is to break down in his presence and crush him at the same time.


End file.
